Maintenance of inventory in materials handling facilities, such as product distribution or fulfillment centers, can be complicated due to various factors resulting in so-called “inventory shrinkage.” Inventory shrinkage refers to an amount of inventory of products in a materials handling facility that is lost each year due to various factors, such as theft, misplaced items, inaccurate selection of items, damage, and other factors. The amount of lost inventory over a given period of time is typically referred to as “shrinkage rate.” The shrinkage rate associated with inventory of a given organization can vary depending upon the specific environment. A typical shrinkage rate for an average company might be approximately 1% of inventory sales, which translates into millions, if not billions of dollars of lost inventory each year.